Talk:Kick/@comment-5982893-20131204222318
Eli came back today, the same day I may have been asked out, I don't know if the person actually asked me out... Ok so it went like this. "Would you go out with someone who has glasses?" "Yeah, my crush has glasses." He brightened up. "Would you go out with someone who looks like Steve Earcle and has glasses?" "Are you asking me out?" "Just say yes or no." "..." "Ok then, what's your type?" "Uh... Smart, strong (physically and mentally), quick on his feet, must have pretty eyes, confident, sporty, fit, funny, caring, protective, would go through trials and tribulations for me, respectful, taller than me, must to be able to take care of himself and more people, hard working, and of course, cute." I think he frowned. "Will you answer the question?" "Um... Not really. Besides, I'm kinda crushin' on someone at the moment..." I left and ran to Eli. "Does Josh like me?" "Uh... Like like or like, like love?" "Like like." "As in love?" "Yes, as in love." "That's hard to say..." He was lying and he wasn't very happy about it because his muscles were tensing and he had his eyebrow raised. My friend Jorge came up and said, "uh yes, duh..." And then Eli made this sort of (actually kind of scary) growling noise, and Jorge whispered something to him. So he ended up giving me a hug and I think I saw Ray scowling. (I was cold. I got a hug. I was warm then. GOOD TIMING!) Okay I have a lot of boy problems. This is the last one for today. So I was at free period and I was messing around with Jorge. We have to do "laps" every day, so I was doing mine with him and we were just running and talking and laughing. And he told me about "front hand back hand" and we were joke arguing about it. (Eli was on my side. Heh.) So I saw Ray just walking around angrily and he scowled at Eli and Jorge (he says they're mean to him but I'm around them all the time and I don't believe they would. So he was most likely jealous... Oh yeah. I lied. This is the last one. Okay so I was racing Eli to homeroom for dismissal when I dropped my books and he said, "FAIL!" And I stuck my tongue out at him. Then Ray said, "instead of joking and criticizing her, why don't you help her, huh, idiot?" (Eli towers over Ray, and he was about to help me when Ray said that.) He got up. Eli said something like, "Okay, so, instead of complaining to her about your problems, why don't you help her with hers? I'm sure she would like some help." He gave Ray this kinda frightening look and pulled my hand. Ray said, "Why does he think he can do that? It's obvious you didn't like it, you stuck your tongue out at him." "We do that all the time, though he usually makes up for it with a hug or a piggy back ride or something." He didn't smile, and I walked to Eli. "See you tomorrow?" "Absolutely... And, uh, I'm sorry." "For what?" "Teasing you... It creates a lot of problems evidently." He kissed my cheek. (Hehe. Oh and by the way, that's kinda a thing. Cultural family thing. Not love thing.) He rubbed the top of my hand. "See you..." Sigh... My life sucks and rocks